Let's Be Friends
by manada07
Summary: It's Rory's first day at Mckinley and he needs to find a way to make friends.  Luckily Finn Hudson is there to help.
1. Rory's First Day

**Title:**Let's be Friends

**Author:** manada07

**Chapter Pairing:** Finn/Rory

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine.

**Additional Disclaimer:** I borrowed this header from Krwlingklosr so please direct all credit his/her way.

**Summary:** It's Rory's first day at Mckinley and he needs to find a way to make friends. Luckily Finn Hudson is there to help.

* * *

><p>This is my first story <em>ever<em>, so please be gentle. I'm considering adding more chapters, and I think I set myself up to do that quite well, but without reviews, I'm not really sure there's a point to updating. I can make up stories for myself. I do have some plans for this story and as I keep writing it will get more serious and there will be more sex and more pairings, but again, only with reviews.

* * *

><p>It had been a long week for Finn Hudson. Mercedes had left the New Directions and there was the possibility of more defection. He didn't quite know what the rest of the week would bring. After a rough day Finn just wanted to be alone. He headed to what was normally an empty classroom to just that. He walked into the room and saw Rory sitting there. Rory spoke first.<p>

"Finn Hudson"

"So, who are you?"

"My name is Rory Flanagan. I'm a foreign exchange student from Ireland and I love everything about America, especially NASCAR, your half black president, and Victoria's Secret catalogs."

"Yeah, cool me too."

"I'm staying at the home of Brittney S. Pierce, she thinks I'm a leprechaun."

"Yeah, she's kind of like Rain Man with boobs."

"She said if I grant her three wishes, I can get into her pot of gold. So I'm pretending to be a leprechaun. Her first wish was for an all marshmallow box of Lucky Charms. I really want to snog her. I'm still a virgin."

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"Not really, except for Brittney. I'm really lonely ya know. I thought America was all about different, ya know, people coming together and accepting each other."

"That's a pretty old brochure dude."

"I could really use some more friends. Would you be my friend Finn?"

"Whoa, whoa"

"It would be an honor."

"In America dudes don't ask dudes to be their friends. Except on facebook, but even then it can take years."

"Oh"

Then Finn had an idea of a way that he could make a new friend and really relax.

"You know what Rory? There are a few ways that guys can become friends."

"Really, Finn Hudson?"

"Yeah, but just call me Finn, drop the Hudson."

"Sure thing Finn. So how do we become friends?"

"Follow my lead."

Finn pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants so he was just standing there in his blue boxers. Rory followed suit in his green briefs. Finn brushed the Lucky Charms off of the table and laid down.

"Pull down my boxers and then suck my cock."

"Isn't that gay?"

"Do you want to be friends or not?"

"With you Finn, yeah."

"This is how we do it in Lima."

Rory pulled down Finn's boxers and looked at Finn's six inch semi-hard dick. He started to play with it just a little bit until Finn was fully hard at nine inches.

"Go ahead"

Rory lowered his head and licked the full length of Finn's cock. Finn moaned loudly so Rory figured he must be doing something right. He took the head into his mouth and licked all around it. Finn moaned even louder so Rory started bobbing his head up and down until Finn was moaning so loud anyone walking by would have heard. Rory was going at it and swirling his tongue all around. Finn shouted. "I'm coming." Rory wasn't quite ready and couldn't pull off in time. He swallowed almost all of it, but as Finn kept coming, he couldn't get the last bit down. The last little bit dripped down Rory's chin. Finn got up.

"That was really good."

"So, now is it my turn Finn?"

"No, the rules in Lima are that whoever has been here longer gets to be in charge."

"Oh, so are we friends now?"

"Yeah, kind of. This is the first step, we're getting there. We'll have to take the next steps at my house another time."

"What are the next steps, Finn?"

"We'll talk later. I think I may have some other people that may want to be friends with you too."

"Great Finn, I can't wait."

"I'll text you. But don't tell anyone about what we just did, it's important that we keep it a secret to stay friends."

Finn walked out of the room quite relaxed, and knowing he had some great plans for the next few weeks.

* * *

><p>I tried to keep it as close as possible to the Pot of Gold episode. It probably will deviate more as time goes on. Please review so I keep writing. I have a pretty solid idea of where I want the story to go but I'm always open to new ideas.<p> 


	2. Next Steps

**Title:** Let's be Friends

**Author:** manada07

**Chapter Pairing:** Finn/Rory

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine.

**Additional Disclaimer:** I borrowed this header from Krwlingklosr so please direct all credit his/her way.

**Summary:** Finn has had a rough week with Santana and Brittney leaving New Directions; fortunately he knows where to go for a release.

* * *

><p>First, I want to say thank you for the reviews. This is my first story and it's nice to know that people are actually reading it. Also, thank you to all of you that are following this story.<p>

I want to answer some of the questions I got in the reviews you guys wrote, again, thanks for those. A couple people asked what kind of story this is going to be or expressed concern about Finn whoring out Rory. I don't want to reveal too much about where I think this story is headed, but I can say that it is going to start by Finn whoring out Rory, but I expect a change of pace right around chapter 4 or 5, although it probably isn't what you're expecting. I don't want to reveal that change of pace just yet though, you'll have to read and review to find out.

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, Finn didn't know what was going to happen with the New Directions. Mercedes, Brittney, and Santana gone, he couldn't start to think how this would affect their chances at sectionals, let alone regionals and nationals. Finn realized he really needed a release. Fortunately, after some events earlier in the week, he knew just who to text.<p>

F: Hey Rory, you ready for the next step?

R: Yeah, Finn. What do I have to do?

F: Be at my house at 8, I'll text you the address later.

R: Great Finn, I'll see you then.

Rory was ecstatic, he finally had a friend in Ohio, besides Brittney. This may even be his chance to be popular, and he knew he wouldn't be late tonight.

* * *

><p>At 7:59 Rory knocked on Finn's door. Finn pulled him in almost immediately.<p>

"So, am I hanging out with you and your family?"

"Not quite. We're gonna go hang out in my room."

"Oh cool."

Finn rushed Rory upstairs to his bedroom, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Ok, do you remember what we did earlier this week?"

"Yeah"

"Well, we're going to start there again."

Finn and Rory started taking there clothes off until Finn was just in his red boxers and Rory was in his purple briefs.

"Go ahead."

Rory pulled down Finn's boxers and took a firm hold of Finn's cock. He started stroking him slowly. Finn let out a light moan and Rory picked up the pace just a little bit. After Finn let out another long moan, Rory knew it was time and licked Finn's cock from the base to the head, and then took the whole thing in his mouth. It felt so good, Finn yelled out in pleasure. Rory was really starting to pick up the pace when Finn stopped him.

"Was that not right, Finn?"

"No, that was good, trust me. But now it's time for the next step."

"Oh, ok. What do I have to do?"

"Take off your briefs."

Rory dropped his briefs and Finn went to his nightstand and grabbed a condom and some lube. Finn bent Rory over his bed and started lubing his tight hole.

"You said, you're a virgin, right?"

"Yeah"

"Ever had anything in your ass?"

"No, I haven't"

"Well, let's change that."

Finn pushed a finger into Rory's ass and started loosening him up. Rory was pretty uncomfortable but then Finn hit something inside of him and he yelped.

"Good, huh?"

"Yeah, Finn, keep going."

Finn pushed in two and then three fingers and really had Rory loosened up. Then suddenly Finn pulled his fingers out and Rory turned around, looking very sad.

"Don't worry, it's about to get much better."

Finn ripped open the condom and slid it on. Finn started pushing his rock hard dick into Rory's tight hole. Rory screamed out in pain.

"Ror, you have to relax, or it's going to hurt.'

Rory started to relax and Finn pushed in a little further. Rory gave him the go ahead and he pushed in all the way. Rory was still feeling uncomfortable. Finn kept telling him to relax and finally, Rory did.

"Tell me when I can move."

"Ok, it hurts. But, go ahead."

Finn pulled out slowly and pushed back in. He started finding his rhythm, smooth and slow. Then, he hit that spot inside Rory, and Rory let out a moan loud enough to wake up Kurt if he would have been home. Finn figured he was ok to speed up, so he did. He loved hearing the sound of his balls smacking Rory's ass. Rory was screaming, it felt so good. Finn started thrusting even harder and faster. Rory was letting out a continuous moan. Finn knew that he was about to explode.

"Mailman, mailman"

Finn was able to hold off just a little bit longer. He flipped Rory over so he was looking him dead in the eye. He kept thrusting hard and fast. He gripped onto Rory's dick and started jacking him off while he fucked his ass. Rory came hard all over his chest and Finn's hand. His ass tightened around Finn's dick and that pushed Finn over the edge, he came hard in Rory's ass. The two boys collapsed onto one another.

"Are we friends now Finn?"

"Yeah, good friends, Ror."

"You said there were some other people you thought might want to be my friends?"

"Yeah, I think we can find some other guys that will want to do everything they can to be your friend."

* * *

><p>I tried to paint Finn as much more caring in this chapter. I still don't want this to be a FinnRory story in it's entirety. I hope that this chapter and some of the extra info before and after were able to clear up some of the questions you had as readers. I do still have a clear idea as to where this story is going to go, but as before am open to suggestions. If you have any lingering questions or still aren't quite sure where I'm going, please review and let me know. I'd be happy to let you know, to an extent.

I do want to let you know that my updates are going to become less frequent. I work during the week and that makes it tough to update. But, I'm going to try and put at least one more chapter up per weekend.

I'm also considering starting another story, but I don't really know if I want it to be Gleeverse or another one. I watch a lot of TV and I've read the HP and Twilight series quite a few times so those would be the options. Any opinions on a new story?

But for now, it's my birthday and it's time for me to go celebrate.


	3. Rory Meets Puck

**Title:** Let's be Friends

**Author:** manada07

**Chapter Pairing:** Rory/Puck

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine.

**Additional Disclaimer:** I borrowed this header from Krwlingklosr so please direct all credit his/her way.

**Summary:** Finn introduces Rory to Puck so that they can become friends.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for all of the reviews guys. Make sure to keep them coming. (No pun intended, though I do like it now that I wrote it.) I'm really not writing this for myself so if people aren't reviewing there really isn't a reason to continue. Please keep reviewing. Also, feel free to make requests. As I keep saying, I have a direct idea of where the story is going, but I'm fine with taking a detour along the way.<p>

I'm also doing my best to keep all of the chapters about the same length. I know that the stories that I read, I like to be about this length.

* * *

><p>The next Monday, Finn brought Rory to the New Directions to introduce him to the rest of the Glee Club. The first question came up.<p>

"Can this kid even sing?"

"I sing at mass every Sunday"

Rory went into his song and Finn took a seat next to Puck. Puck started whispering to Finn.

"Where did you find this kid?"

"He's my friend, and trust me you want to be friends with him too."

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me. Hang out with him tonight, and then let me know how it goes tomorrow. I'll send him to your house."

Rory finished up his song and the rest of New Directions realized they had a new, strong talent.

* * *

><p>That night Puck waited in his living room for Rory, and to find out what exactly Finn meant. He figured he would just go with it and see what happened.<p>

Rory rang the doorbell and Puck answered. He invited Rory and in and asked if he wanted a beer. Rory said sure and sat on the couch. They sat watching TV and sipping their beers for about fifteen minutes before Rory looked over at Puck.

"Should we get started?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Rory stood up and stripped down to his briefs. Puck had a really confused look on his face. Rory looked over and said.

"Well you have to take off your shirt and pants if you want me to play with your cock."

"Oh"

Puck dropped his pants and took off his shirt.

"Wow, your muscles are a lot nicer than Finn's."

Rory stood and looked at Puck just in his briefs. He could see the outline of his semi-hard dick. He got down on his knees and started sucking on his dick through his briefs.

"Oh god, that feels so good."

Rory slipped Puck's briefs down and started sucking on the head of Puck's dick. It wasn't as long as Finn's but it was definitely thicker. Rory reached up and started playing with Puck's balls while he sucked Puck's full length. Puck was moaning loudly. He wrapped his hands in Rory's hair and started pumping his dick into Rory's mouth. Puck knew he was getting close so he stopped Rory.

"Ok, new kid, lay down."

He pulled Rory's briefs off and started playing with Rory's hard dick. He started slowly stroking the full length and Rory let out a small whimper. Puck then took a finger and put it in Rory's ass. Rory screamed out in pleasure. Puck kept stroking him and fingering Rory's tight hole. He managed to get three fingers in and then pulled them out. He took his rock hard dick, lubed it up, tore open the condom and put it on. He took his dick and slowly pushed into Rory. He winced a little bit as Puck pushed his hard cock all the way into his tight hole. After about a minute Rory gave the go ahead. Puck slowly pulled out of Rory and then pushed back in. He was looking Rory right in the eye and when Rory yelped and wrapped his legs around Puck's back, he took the sign and started pounding Rory's ass as hard as he could.

"New Kid, I'm gonna explode."

"ughhh, fuck me Puck."

Puck pulled his dick out of Rory's ass and put it back up to Rory's mouth. Rory took the hint and sucked Puck all the way until he came in his mouth. He learned from Finn and didn't let a drop out. Rory then tried to stand up but Puck pushed him back down. Rory wasn't sure what was going to happen next but Puck took Rory's dick in his mouth and started sucking him hard.

"Oh yeah, Puck, suck me."

Rory came hard in Pucks mouth and he swallowed all of it. It took a minute before either of them said anything.

"Ok, well it's going to be fun being friends."

"Yeah, Puck, I think so too"

Rory got dressed and left. Puck knew he had to talk to Finn right away. He called him and got no answer. So he texted him and Finn texted back right away.

P: Hey, Rory just left.

F: I told you that you'd want to be his friend.

P: I thought we promised to stop this after what happened with Sam.

F: It's just some harmless fun.

P: He was a pretty good fuck.

F: Yeah, he really is.

P: I told him we could find him some more friends too.

F: Haha, that's exactly what I said.

P: Alright, I gotta get cleaned up, I'm going to see Beth.

F: See you tomorrow man.

* * *

><p>So there are a few different ways I can head from here. This week's episode didn't go exactly like I thought it would and I think it's changing where I want my story to go just a little bit, or rather, how quickly I want it to get there. So I can either just do my best with these characters, wait to update until the show makes the turn I'm waiting for, or explore just a little bit what Puck meant by "I thought we promised to stop this after what happened with Sam." Please let me know which of those you think would be best in the reviews.<p>

I also didn't get any thoughts on another story, so I'm hesitating. I want to say that this story will remain my main focus for now (until it's complete) and that the other story would take a backseat. Are there any pairings people would like to see in any TV Shows, HP, or Twilight?


	4. Sam's Back in Town

**Title:** Let's be Friends

**Author:** manada07

**Chapter Pairing:** Rory/Sam

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine.

**Additional Disclaimer:** I borrowed this header from Krwlingklosr so please direct all credit his/her way.

**Summary:** Sam is back at McKinley and he's ready to save a certain boy from Ireland.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I didn't plan on posting over Thanksgiving weekend and then I wasn't feeling very inspired. But, believe it or not, a certain somebody on this week's episode really inspired me. The situation he was in was also very inspiring. Also, thank you to all of you who review this story. Please don't think it goes unnoticed.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had driven to Kentucky to pick up Sam and bring him back to McKinley. It was the only way the New Directions could beat the Trouble Tones at sectionals. They didn't expect to find Sam stripping but it was what they had found.<p>

Sam was surprised to see the way that McKinley had fallen apart since he'd left. He didn't expect to the split between the New Directions and the Trouble Tones. He also didn't expect to see a new member in the room in the form of an Irish boy. Sam saw Rory and knew that he had found a new friend in the New Directions. He was determined to get to know him just a little bit better. Sam walked up to Rory.

"Hey, so you're Rory, the new kid, huh?"

"Yeah, and you're Sam Evans, the old kid, huh?"

Sam laughed and thought this kid was more fun that he thought.

"Do you want to grab dinner this week sometime, Rory?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. Do you want to 'be friends with me'?"

"Why the air quotes?"

"I'm just not sure what to think, because Finn and Puck have been 'good friends' lately."

"Again, with the air quotes. Wait, do you mean that they're having sex with you?"

"Well, yeah, but that's what all the new kids go through here at McKinley."

"Some of them do. It sounds like I need to have a talk with Finn and Puck. But, I still want to grab dinner with you this week. Let's say Thursday?"

"Yeah, that's sounds good. What are you talking to Finn and Puck about? I don't want to lose them as friends."

"Just let me worry about that. I'll see you Thursday at 8 at Breadstix."

"Ok, I guess that sounds good."

Sam left knowing he had to set Finn and Puck straight tonight.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rory walked into the choir room and saw that Sam had a black eye.<p>

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. I just found out what its like to be the new kid again. Let's just say that Puck, Finn, and I are friends again."

"Are you ok."

"I'm fine. Dinner tonight at 8."

"Yeah, at Breadstix."

* * *

><p>Rory was just a few minutes early to the restaurant and saw the Sam already had a table. He walked over and sat down.<p>

"So, what did you want to have dinner for?"

"I just wanted to get to know you a little bit better, being the new kid and all."

"Oh, ok. How is your eye?"

"Its ok, it was worth it."

"What happened?

"Don't worry your pretty little face about that."

"Ok."

Sam and Rory had their whole dinner and a lot of small talk until Sam reached out and grabbed Rory's hand.

"Woah, Sam, I'm not sure that I'm into that."

"Oh, I just thought…"

Sam teared up a bit.

"No, don't cry, you're really cute and I could be, I'm just not sure yet."

"Well Rory, I don't want to rush you, I'm just not sure how long I'm staying with my family being in Kentucky and all, and how long you'll be here before you head back to Ireland. I don't want to miss out."

"You make a good point Sam Evans."

Sam leaned over and kissed Rory. It started out as a peck but Rory grabbed the back of Sam's head and drew out the kiss. He let his tongue explore Sam's mouth. They finished dinner paid and left the restaurant.

"You know Rory, we could keep this up. I know that I only have a room at Finn's house, and you're staying with Brittany, but I'm sure that we could make one of those rooms work."

"Yeah, why don't you come back to Brittany's with me?"

"Ok, I want to go home and change but I'll meet you there."

They left and Rory headed back to Brittany's house. His head was spinning. He had just had the most awesome kiss of his life. Was he gay? Sure he'd had sex with Finn and Puck, but he had to if he wanted to stay friends with them. He did kind of like it though, and the kiss with Sam was magical. Something felt right about it, and now, Sam was coming over. He wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, but he knew he would be ok with it in the morning.

* * *

><p>Sam came over and knocked on the door. Brittany answered and they hugged for a bit and caught up. Then Sam told her that he was there to see Rory, so she sent him up to the room Rory was staying in. Sam knocked and Rory told him to come in. Sam slowly opened the door and Rory was laying on the bed.<p>

"Hey Sam, what took you so long?"

"Haha, I told you I needed to change."

Sam sat on the bed next to Rory and leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was even deeper than the last one and it continued for longer too. Rory rolled on top of Sam and let his hands explore Sam's tight pecs and his six-pack abs. Sam pulled Rory's shirt over his head and flipped him onto his back. He started licking his nipples and biting him just a little bit. Sam pulled his shirt over his head and started grinding against Rory's hard dick. Both boys were almost to the point of cumming. Rory, looked Sam in the eye.

"Fuck me Sam."

"Are you sure Rory?"

"Yes, I want you in me."

Sam pulled Rory's pants down and looked at his whole body, it was beautiful. Sam kissed all the way down to Rory's dick and took the whole thing in. Rory screamed out in pleasure. Sam took a finger and pushed into Rory's tight hole. Rory started working against Sam's finger and fucking Sam's face. He wrapped his fingers in Sam's hair. He came in Sam's mouth and down his throat. Sam licked his lips.

"Yum"

Sam dropped his pants and Rory saw why he had changed. He was wearing a very sexy purple thong. Rory sucked on Sam's dick through the fabric and Sam started moaning. He pulled the thong down and saw Sam's whole 8" dick. He took in as much as he could and Sam moaned even louder.

"Ride me Rory."

"What do you mean?"

"Ride my cock."

Rory lowered himself onto Sam's cock slowly until he was all the way down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, this feels great."

Rory started bouncing up and down and Sam was moaning louder than ever. Rory was riding Sam hard. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He told Rory to stop and laid him down on the bed and pushed in hard and fast. He wanted to finish on his terms. He started slamming into Rory's ass as hard as he could. His balls were slapping Rory's ass and Rory was screaming in pleasure. He was hard again and started jacking himself as Sam pounded him. He came all over his chest and his ass tightened around Sam's dick, it was enough to send him over the edge and he came hard in Rory's ass.

"I think that's the most I've ever came Rory."

Sam then started licking all of the cum off of Rory's chest. He made it all the way up to Rory's mouth and kissed him deeply. They kissed for quite a while until Sam broke it off. He snuggled up to Rory and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Rory woke up the next morning he was alone but there was a note from Sam.<p>

"Rory, last night was perfect. I can say it was everything I expected and so much more. I want to spend as much time as possible with you. I just needed to get back to Finn's and change before school today. I will definitely see you there though stud."

He also saw that Sam had left the thong there, Rory thought about it, put it on under his clothes and headed to school.

Rory knew he had made a true friend at McKinley and he had a real shot to be happy the rest of his time in America, Victoria's Secret catalogs aside.

* * *

><p>There it is, chapter 4. Again, so sorry it took me so long to post. I hope you enjoy it. I would really like reviews. I'm not sure if I'm done with this story or not. I feel like if I stopped here it would be ending in a good place and I'm not sure I can do as much justice in chapter 5. I can explore Sam and Rory overcoming Finn and Puck. I could also bring Mike or Blaine into the picture. Please let me know if you think I should stop here or if I should continue and if your vote is to continue, let me know how you would like me to continue the story.<p>

This is also by far my favorite chapter so far. Sam is my favorite character on Glee and he is exactly what I was waiting for as mentioned in previous chapters. I knew he was coming back but I didn't want to put him into my story until he was back on the show. My personal opinion, Chord is one of the sexiest people alive. So, I think that may inspire another story, just a oneshot coming off of his stripping stint. Look out for that this weekend. A chapter in "Let's Be Friends" depends on reviews. Thank you all so much, you really do inspire me to keep writing. =)


End file.
